Bittersweet Aftertaste
by Illusion Skyy
Summary: AU. Sakura is captured and forced into the home of a powerful king named Gaara, whom seems to be two people in one body. But even so, deception and illusions are in every corner. And when Gaara's wife comes into the picture, nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, my name is Skye (my pen name, not my real name ^_^), and it a pleasure to meet you all :). This is my first fanfic, and I hope you guys enjoy my stories. I admit: I have a case of writer's block and laziness from time to time. But I will still write as best and quickly as I can. Anyway, this will be my first story, so please leave constructive criticism and positive reviews. I am curious to know your respective opinions, not your profanities and rudeness. Thank you everyone, and enjoy the first chapter of _Bittersweet Aftertaste. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything else involved in the anime and manga.

* * *

Trying not to think about the pain of course made her think about it; however, some say pain would help one ease the suffering or hurt he or she felt.

But not for Sakura Haruno.

The more she thought about her pain, the more she wanted to scream and jump off the nearest mountain. But she was here as a servant…a mistress. A mere concubine whose only rightful place would spend her days inside a kitchen cleaning the floors, attending a royal's every needs, or under a spoiled rich man's sheets every night. Either way, she would no longer be the free 17-year old woman she was two days ago. As Sakura looked at the five fragile girls that were sitting with her in the small slave carriage, she wondered if they were once free and happy like her.

Sakura was born in a small village in the outskirts of a large kingdom. There was no specific name for this majestic kingdom, but some called it Imperial for its dominance and absolute power over the other nations and kingdoms; moreover, it was a simple yet superior name. Imperial consisted of many citizens and many creatures as well. But every single creature got along just fine. Vampires treated humans more like brothers and sisters rather than a meal, and wizards held classes to teach various races all they know about magic and sorcery. Although the vampires had been said to be bloodsucking demons, they were actually very social creatures who loved to make as many friends as possible. As for the witches: they did not spend their time in dark underground chambers brewing spells in a large boiling pot with pointed hats. Most witches were actually professors and were considered to be the smartest race in the kingdom, and they dressed like normal people.

It was quite the irony.

But the village Sakura lived in, well, it consisted of only humans. And that is exactly what she was. Now, she loved being human, but with the massacre and invasion that occurred just two days prior to her slavery, she wished she was just one race stronger to defend herself and her beloved home. The king had announced that his palace was in need of a new housekeeping and entertainment crew, and thus had sent his men out to bring selective bodies out to his home for a new staff. But Sakura's village refused to send anyone, due to the fact that the village technically not part of the king's kingdom. The king's men had gone back to him, telling the answer they had given them. Angered, the king sent out a full force of men to bring anyone who looked healthy enough to work, back to his place by force.

And kill the remaining villagers.

Sakura held back the tears as she looked at the August trees they were passing by. The memory had been too gruesome: the screams of innocent children being slaughtered, the cries of wives losing husbands, only to be killed themselves a few short seconds later. The sound and stench of flesh and houses burning in the fires would forever remain in Sakura's nose. This massacre was only for a new staff for the king and his spoiled guests. The thought made her want to vomit. Inwardly shaking her head, Sakura looked back through the wooden bars of the carriage, and back at the other two carriages that were trailing behind them.

"I am scared sister," one of the girls in the carriage whispered to the woman next to her. She hugged said woman and buried her face in her chest. The poor girl looked no older than 13, and it was obvious she had lost something precious as well. Everyone had.

"It will be okay Esperi," the older sister said softly. "We will be well and safe."

Well.

Safe.

Those two words definitely _did not_ describe their condition. Sakura doubted those words would ever describe their conditions from now on. They were going to serve inside a palace full of God-knows-what kind of creatures.

Despite Imperial having a peaceful nature, there were rumors about the devastating interior of the palace and its royals and subjects. Blood was spilled every single day by the king, who was said to be heartless, stoic, and a murderous man who dwelled in people's deaths the crimson color dripping on his marble floors. Many feared becoming the next victim to his unusual power. One wrong move could lead to immediate death, and because of that, no one dared to disobey the king's demands for the sake of their very lives.

Or least, that was what she heard.

At first, she did not believe the rumors were true. The rumors were started by an old lady who apparently worked in the palace as the king's advisor. She was known to be a loon due to old age, but some said she was very wise, and others said she was not in her proper state of mind. The elderly woman was named Chiyo, and she was the king's grandmother. Chiyo had been an expert puppeteer in her young days, but as she aged over the years, she became distant when her older grandson, and the king's cousin, Sasori, had died in a battle. Her closest relatives and friends tried to bring her back to the social world with her friends and family, but Chiyo would deny every time they asked. A couple of months later she began to forget a few details of her memories: such as whom she used to have a crush on as a teenager, why she became a puppeteer, and even some details about Sasori. Thus, in the previous year when she turned 77, she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. Doctors attempted to cure the old woman of this memory loss illness, but it was incurable. Since then, Chiyo had either spent her days rambling nonsense, forgetting details of her life from time to time, or what she ate for supper the night before. It seemed the disease was gradually getting worse every day.

It would be understandable if the king gently let his grandmother go as his advisor to let her retire and rest easy, but instead, he cruelly had her thrown out since she was no longer a use to him. Chiyo had put up a fight to return to the palace, but the king's decision was final. She was homeless, had lost most of her memory, and had nowhere to go. But after several days, she ventured around towns ranting about how disturbed and possessed her grandson was and was in desperate need to be saved. But of course, people laughed at her. Chiyo had quickly earned a reputation as a loon since no one spoke for her, the reputation stood ground permanently.

And it wasn't long before the word had quickly come knocking on Sakura's door.

But said woman paid no mind. After all, they were only rumors. She did not believe anything about the king or the depressing nature inside his palace. But now that she was a victim and witness to his invasion and massacre, she was no longer certain of what to believe. What confused her more was how the king could pull it off without Imperial knowing about it. To them, he was their hero, their inspiration, and their ray of light. Sakura wondered if these massacres occurred often. If so, Imperial was as blind as a bat, and was truly run by a cruel leader. And since she did not pay attention to the recent rulers of Imperial, she did not even know his name, or what he looked like, and nor did she want to find out.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she a felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to the side and her eyes met friendly blue orbs who belonged to a gentle-framed girl who looked about Sakura's age. Her hair was a silky crème-blond color that was held in a high ponytail with a small bang hanging loose elegantly. She had kind eyes and a nice figure, and there was no doubt she was beautiful enough to be a baroness or a nymph, but her pretty face and farm clothes were covered in dirt, scars, blood that dried over the two hours they were inside the carriage. For some reason, she looked the high maintenance type despite her commoner clothes. But Sakura's mother taught her to never judge on the outside looking in when she was little. She never understood what that phrase meant, and she still did not fully understand to that day, so she figured she may as well try to figure it out with the blond teen.

"Was your home invaded too?" The blond asked softly. Her voice was as melodious as a ballerina music box.

"Yes," Sakura replied quietly. She looked past the bars that steeled her in, and at the dirt road. She turned her gaze back to the girl. "Was yours?" She asked the blond.

"Yeah, they burned down my family's farm, and our animals and crops with it," the girl said sadly. "My parents were killed, and now I am being forced into the king's home. I don't know what is going happen…I mean will we survive after this? Will we ever be free as humans again; although, most humans typically don't have much freedom where I come from. So I guess I should be used to it by now. But still, it gets old after a short while..." the girl said sighing.

Sakura looked at the girl with sympathy. "I am very sorry," was all she could say to that. The girl seemed to catch herself in her speech and regain her composure.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ramble." The girl smiled sheepishly. "I sometimes do that whenever I get nervous. It's always been a bad habit of mine since I was a kid," she said apologetically.

Sakura chuckled a bit. "It is okay. You have a good reason to be nervous." She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder in comfort. "But, I am sure that we will be okay. After all, the king would not go through all this trouble just to kill us later," she said in assurance. She prayed that was true; otherwise, God help them all through their living nightmare.

But the girl seemed to be relieved by Sakura's statement. "You're right, there would be no way the king would try to harm us like this…I hope." She grinned. "I'm Ino Yamanaka by the way," she said outstretching her hand for a shake. Sakura took the hand and shook it politely. "Sakura Haruno, it is nice to meet you." She gave Ino a small smile that could not go any wider due to her sadness.

"Sakura…that is such a cute name! It fits you perfectly with the pink hair and stuff," Ino said grinning. "I've never met someone with that name before, and with pink hair for that matter. But I think you're the only one who could pull off that hair color. I mean it even matches the color of the flower, but it looks so pretty on you," Ino gushed.

Sakura couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. How in the world could this girl grin and chat like a gossip girl at a time like that? Here they were, enslaved for pretty much the rest of their lives, and Ino was comparing her name to the color of her hair and a flower a few minutes after she mentioned the destruction of her home, and the loss of her freedom?

It was just downright unnatural.

But Ino's talking was interrupted by the sudden halt of the carriage. Sakura and all the girls held onto the bars to prevent from falling forward. "What is going on?" Espiri asked clinging to her sister. Sakura took a peek ahead from the bars, and she was surprised at the size of the palace. She looked back at all the girls. "It seems we are here."

To say the palace was large would be an understatement.

It was a _fortress_.

Despite having only two stories, the amount of acres for the palace was immense, and one could easily get lost if they did not know where they were going. Two large columns of gold decorated with sand stood proud and tall outside the gates and large crystal sand balls stood on top of each column. Beyond the gates, was a wide walkway that split into two: one walkway lead to the palace, and the other curved left that lead to a smaller two story house. It was not as grand as the palace from what Sakura could tell, but it was very average and nicely decorated. The palace rested at the peak of the largest hill in Imperial, with two other neighboring hills that had part of the kingdom resting on them.

'Must be a servant's home, or something like that,' Sakura thought. Well at least it wasn't run down or degrading, so she probably wouldn't have to worry about spiders or nasty cobwebs. Sakura shook her head, shooing the absurd thought of getting comfortable in her prison away. The carriage resumed moving after they were checked in by the gate watchmen.

"Amazing, I never imagined the palace would be this big!" Ino exclaimed as she looked at the features of the palace. The other girls let their gazes wonder around the said palace murmuring words in awe and surprise. As the carriage turned left, Ino went on about how pretty the house was, but Sakura paid no mind. She wanted to go home, but her home was no more. In all honestly, she would have rather allowed herself to be killed in the massacre instead, and join her mother and younger brother. But Sakura knew she needed to quit her depressing thoughts if she was ever going to get through this. She needed to be strong and hold her head high no matter the circumstance, and that is just what she did.

Their impression and thoughts were cut short when the carriage door was unlocked and opened with a loud creak in the wood.

"Get out!" The large and well-built slave driver bellowed. The girls hurriedly climbed out the carriage, and were immediately shackled on their wrist by other slave drivers. "Let's go!" The leader yelled. The girls were yanked on the chain and were dragged up to the house. Sakura looked behind her, and the morose and tear-stained faces of the young women, and the broken and bloody faces of the young men, caused her heart to clench in pain.

'This should not happen. We should not even be here!' Sakura thought clenching her teeth.

'**Kill the king! Rip him to shreds! Castrate him! Do ANYTHING! We'll make that bastard pay for what he's done to our village!'** Inner Sakura roared in rage, but Sakura only shook her inner shadow away, even though she couldn't agree more.

"Come on! Move faster!" The slave drivers bellowed together as they took out their whips. The men and women whimpered and moved faster as the door opened and they entered the home. Sakura was expecting the house to look either gruesome, or as neat as its exterior. But the only thing she could see was…darkness.

There was no source of light, no sense of movement or sound coming from any hallway…if there was a hallway. The only thing that filled the house with light was the golden rays of the evening sun beaming through the door, and the only sound was feet scuffling through the door and the loud clink of chains.

The shackles were unlocked without the slave drivers touching them. Confused murmurs filled the silent house and the door shut tight, encasing the new servants inside, and leaving the slave drivers outside. "What is going on?" Ino asked in a panic. Everyone was running around as blind as a bat, and as frantic as a pack of ants being discovered by humans.

Was this a trap? Were they going to be devoured by some sort of monstrosity?

"Everyone, calm down!" Sakura exclaimed. "Running around in a panic is not going help, we have to calm down and analyze the situation."

"What situation is there to analyze?" A male voice challenged. "It's obvious we are going to be killed, or eaten! All of us are!" He shouted.

"I-I don't want to die!" A squeaky female voice said with fear evident in her tone.

Chatters of fearful statements were among the groups, but they were interrupted by the loud sound of a man chanting a Light spell.

The lights snapped open as the house was suddenly the size of a manor. Everyone stopped ranting and looked around the huge house, if it even was a house anymore. The "home" had a grand red carpet that had extended from the entrance door all the way to the back which was the dining hall from what everyone could tell. A formal chandelier hung from the ceiling motionless with candles lit. There were a few doors on the walls, and some were itching to know what was beyond those doors. Blood red drapes hung from the top of the tall rectangular windows and covered them from the sun. Two stairway cases were both on the left and right, and were curved in a light 'C' shape on each side.

"What is this place?" "Where are we?" "What is going?" Different questions echoed throughout the house, but they all blended into the same theory: they were forever trapped in the king's palace.

"Hello everyone! I welcome you into your new homes!" A deep voice greeted from above. The small crowd looked up and their gazes fell upon a handsome man standing at the top of the stair balcony wearing a black tuxedo, and a red corsage neatly pressed on. He had a charming yet dangerous appearance with his shaggy brown hair and beady eyes, and a smile that could either match an innocent angel or a deceitful demon.

Most the girls, including Ino, blushed at the mysterious handsome man, but Sakura narrowed her eyes warily. "Who are you?" She demanded. The man looked at her smiled. "I am the king's older brother, Kankurou Sabaku. We all welcome you all into your headquarters, and hope you will enjoy your stay."

"Enjoy our stay? We were forced out of our homes after your_ brother_ had them burned down, and our families decimated mercilessly! And you expect us to 'enjoy our stay' in this monster's home?" Sakura shouted with the others shouting in agreement. "Now now, there is no need to get all rowdy," Kankurou said raising his hands in a pacifying gesture. "I can understand the pain you all are going through, but please understand that my brother is harmless. He isn't a monster." His attempt to calm the angry slaves down was cut short when the shouts and protests were getting louder.

Kankurou groaned rubbed his temples. If peace was going to get him nowhere, then so be it. He didn't have time to deal with these annoying humans, and he already had a meeting in 40 minutes with his brother and the council, and if he didn't get this job done, Gaara was sure to have his head. Or heart. Whatever would suit his little brother's taste for the day.

Kankurou shuddered at the thought of losing his life…again. He already lost his life countless times thanks to either Gaara, or their older sister Temari. But since he was one of the Immortal, he always came back from his deaths or crucial injuries. And to that day he was used as a punching bag for both his siblings and their short tempers.

And of course, there were those times when Kankurou he had been an only child because of that.

Pushing his random thoughts aside, he placed his hands on the golden rail of the balcony.

"**QUIET!"** He bellowed with a strong command in his voice. The walls rumbled like an earthquake, and Sakura and everyone else were silenced immediately.

"Now, where was I?" Kankuro asked scratching the back of his head.

"Um…you were talking about our staying," Ino said quietly, but Kankurou heard her like she was talking in his ear.

"Right, thanks sweetie. Anyways, we hope you all enjoy your stay, and we will give you the best hospitality we possibly can give you all," Kankurou said with a wink to the ladies.

"Hospitality? Those freakishly huge guys had us chained and dragged into this place!" A young man shouted. "We were forced into a cramped carriage, and you have the nerve to offer us your hospitality and expect us to go along with it?" Kankurou was a bit taken aback from the outburst. Then he sighed and rubbed his temples.

'I told those idiots to bring them in with no one in pain, not bring them in with everyone in chains!' He thought irritated by the slavedrivers' stupidity. Honestly, where did his advisers find those dumb brutes?

"I'm sorry about that, it seems those guys are apparently hard in hearing when it comes to taking orders," Kankurou said with genuine apology in his voice. "But I'll deal with them later. Anyhow, when you are brought back from your summoning, you may choose a room that is too your liking. Have a great day, and enter the west wing at your own risk!" With those final words Kankurou vanished in a mist of black sands leaving the group standing by themselves in a herd. Everyone shrunk in fear from the warning, though they glared at the spot where Kankurou was standing when they heard his voice echo, "Heheh, I've always wanted to say that..."

"What does he mean by summoning?" Ino asked turning to Sakura. Said woman had a fierce fire in her eyes with her fists clenched with her mouth in a firm thin line. "Sakura, are you okay?" Ino asked with concern for her new green-eyed friend. "Something is not right," she said lowly.

Sure enough, the lights snapped off.

"What is happening now?" A few people shouted in panic. "What kind of place is this?"

The lights flashed open again and the groups of servants were now in the center of a throne chamber.

"Hello," a deep voice as fine as rich silk said from behind. Everyone turned around and was now face to face with the mysterious king, the man responsible for their families' deaths and their imprisonment.

This was it, and there was no turning back or running away. They were stuck with their heartless captor, and they were his slaves and new toys, and possibly, his new victims to abuse and murder. One by one the humans were paralyzed in fear from the thought of the king murdering them for his sickening pleasure.

As if his hard and stone cold sea foam green eyes weren't enough to fear.

Everyone braced themselves for the future that was ahead for them in the environment that was to become their new home.

"Welcome to Suna."

Everyone slightly shuddered from the king's eerily calm greeting, but a similar thought crossed their mind:

Where the hell was Suna?

_~We would rather be ruined than changed;  
We would rather die in our dread  
Than climb the cross of the moment  
And let our illusions die.~_

_-W.H. Auden_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, and I was surprised to see that a lot favorites my story and put it on their story alerts. Thank you so much and I greatly appreciated it :D I hope the plot isn't too confusing or boring so far D: , but don't worry, everything will be explained in due time, and the story will better I promise. But in the meantime, here is the second chapter of _Bittersweet Aftertaste_.

Please review. Nothing inspires me more than your opinions :)

And by the way, if the chapter seems rushed, it's supposed to, but it will be explained in a couple of chapters, so don't worry ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything else involved in the anime and manga.

* * *

She knew she and everyone else were in deep trouble, and she tried to suppress the fear that was threatening to come out her mouth as a terrified whimper. This man looked no older than 19, and he looked villainous, but he was certainly handsome.

No, he was absolutely _breathtaking._

The way he sat on his throne emphasized how much power and authority he had, and the submissive position his advisors and subjects had made it obvious that he was not one to cross. Even so, Sakura had to admit he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His hair was unruly with an enchanting crimson color, and his sea foam green eyes were hypnotizing, and could drive a woman mad with desire and lust.

Sakura shook off any thoughts about the young man and braced herself for more of the king's words.

"My subjects will assign a duty to you all. You will do your job, and do it properly. If any of you do not follow these **simple** rules, I will have you thrown out or taken care of myself. Are we clear?" The king asked coldly. Everyone shuddered from the frightening man in front of them, and no one dared to protest against his commands.

"I said, are we clear?" He asked again raising his voice.

"Yes your Majesty!" Everyone said shivering.

The king chuckled in malice. "Good, you are all dismissed."

From the day Gaara was born, he was given the curse of becoming a monster, and would become the ultimate weapon of war and a perfect killer used by his father. One the day of his birth, Gaara had taken the life of his mother, and since then, his father hated him. He abused his son everyday with cruel words and painful beatings.

Gaara had a mysterious power growing inside him the day he turned three, and that was the only reason his father kept him alive. As he grew older, his father had his older siblings keep an eye on him to see if anymore power grew in him.

Temari and Kankurou tried to get close to their baby brother, but their father forbade them from doing anything but making sure Gaara's power was fully grown and identified. Sadly, Gaara did not realize his siblings were just as abused as he was, and thus he grew to hate his brother and sister for seemingly fearing him. They never really talked to him, only when they told him good morning or dinner is ready. He thought they were just pathetic weaklings, and soon his heart grew cold toward the world.

Gaara could feel an entity living inside him, and he knew his father was waiting for the day his power awakened, but little did his father know that Gaara could keep his demon in control and undetected.

By the time Gaara was 16, the demon had evolved into a fearsome creature named Shukaku, whom had tremendous power of all sorts. Gaara had been a reserved boy for obvious reasons, but when Shukaku had finally been born, he became more than just a dangerous person. One night when he, his father, and his siblings were attending a court with the elders, Shukaku craved everyone's blood. Since Gaara held resent for pretty much everyone in the room, he deliberately made a poor attempt to hold the demon back.

Shukaku wasted no time in unleashing his sands and crushing his father's bones. It didn't take long for his blood to splat on the walls. Terrified, the elders pleaded for their lives, but Shukaku showed no mercy. Blood splattered on the walls and floors leaving only Temari and Kankurou. Gaara had launched his sand on Kankurou when Temari begged Gaara to spare them. She wasted no time in explaining that they avoided Gaara only because they were under their father's order.

Shukaku couldn't care less, but Gaara somewhat felt sympathy for them. Apparently he wasn't the only who was abused by their hateful father, and in the end he spared their lives…somewhat. Since then, Gaara had become cold, cruel, and even more reserved than before. Temari made a theory that he had a permanent psychological trauma, but Kankurou thought that Gaara was just a brat like any other teenager. Being the oldest, Temari volunteered to be the new ruler of the kingdom, but couldn't since she was a female. Kankurou couldn't take the position since he was too immature.

And that left Gaara. Though many feared him, they had no choice but to appoint him king of Suna. Surprisingly, he did an excellent job as a king. He did all his paperwork to the dot, he always attended his meetings and events on time, and the kingdom was the most prospering, economic and population wise in the nation.

Impressed, the elders left him alone and let him continue his dauntless reign.

But that was hundreds of years ago, and even so Gaara was 19 in his human years; whereas Kankurou was 22, and Temari was 24.

And to that day no one really knew Gaara's true self. Sometimes he was calm and collected, other times he was ruthless and wanted human flesh for dinner. For his siblings his true nature was a mystery that they had been dying to discover.

But now, nothing made Gaara happier than seeing his new servants cower in fear at his very presence. That happened every time, but their faces were just priceless and could never get old. He couldn't wait to test their patience and their bravery. The way they jumped when he greeted them almost made him want to laugh.

"My subjects will assign a duty to you all. You will do your job, and do it properly. If any of you do not follow these **simple** rules, I will have you thrown out or taken care of myself. Are we clear?"

After no one replied after a minute, Gaara was annoyed. Were they stupid as well?

"I said, are we clear?" He asked louder.

"Yes your Majesty!" The humans replied not hiding their shiver.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk and chuckle. "Good, you are all dismissed."

As the guards came out and escorted them out, someone was still standing in the same spot. Gaara looked down and his eyes met an emerald full of fire and anger. He raised an eyebrow at the human girl, and he returned her hateful stare with his infamous glare.

She was young, about his age and probably younger than him, but not by much. Her short pink hair that had dirt and blood dried in it definitely needed washing, but that was nothing that couldn't be fix. She had a simple green sundress that was bloody, covered in dirt, and battered. If only he could see it clean, that color would match her eyes perfectly. Speaking of her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of green, and the hatred in that glare that was aimed directly at him, made his inner demon purr in delight. Her body was curvy, but not voluptuous. She had a tiny waist, but her rear was nicely shaped, and her chest was a beautiful size. Not too big, not too small.

Oh how he wanted to wipe that glare off her pretty little face, but he smirked at the fact that she had the nerve to actually glare at him without giving a damn of who he was. Surely she knew who he was, and any other person would have cowered in fear by now.

But not this girl.

"Hey, let's go!" A guard said pushing Sakura. Said woman averted her glare from Gaara to the guard. She walked off and caught up with the small group.

So the green-eyed girl had a backbone. That was quite intriguing. Gaara smirked to himself as his mind was already calculating ways to make the bitch howl in pain.

* * *

"This is the ballroom, where King Gaara hosts his parties, balls, and any other social events. He doesn't make too much of a mess in here, so it should not be hard to clean. Just a quick but accurate dust will do with the occasional sweeping and mopping," a head maid said while giving them a tour in the west wing corridors.

The corridors weren't really much, decoration wise. The walls were painted a plain tan color, with a few simple candle chandeliers hanging here and there. There were tall windows with blood red curtains covering them and preventing the sunlight from coming through. But Sakura could tell it was almost dark. A few paintings were hung on the wall, but that was pretty much it. She was expecting something cliché like skulls, a moose head, or some type of organism on the wall. But she supposed that was only in the scary stories she used to read.

But for some reason, Sakura's mind kept going back to the king. She remembered the way his eyes bore into hers when he caught her glaring at him, but she didn't care. She wanted to let him know how much she loathed him without using words. He seemed to get the message, when he glared back at her. Sakura felt proud of herself for keeping herself together and not passing out from fear. She actually thought he was going back down…until his glare turned into a devilish smirk. Sakura wondered what in the world was going through that man's mind, but she didn't like the predatory smirk he was giving her.

She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't realize the tour had ended, and they were at the entrance of a grey door in the back of the palace.

"Well, now that we have reached the end of the tour, and you all know where you will work, any questions?" The maid asked. Everyone shook their heads. "This door leads back to your home when you are finished with your chores. The door is as alive as us, so there is one door just like this in your new rooms. Once you enter this door, you will either be brought here or back to your rooms."

Ino snorted. "You're actually saying that a door is alive, and it will recognize which room we are staying in…and it will take us there?" She asked skeptically.

The maid chuckled. "I know it sounds quixotic, but trust me, once you all choose your rooms and try the door for yourselves, you all will get so used to it, the idea won't sound so silly anymore," she said smiling. "Oh! Where are my manners, I am Shizune. I'm the head nurse and the second head maiden. If any of you have questions don't hesitate to tell me," Shizune said with an over friendly smile. "Now, welcome to Suna," were her last words before they were all back at the foyer in the manor.

"I am getting real tired of this mumbo jumbo," Ino said exhaustively. She dropped to her knees along with everyone else. It seemed like they no energy to spare, which was strange.

Sakura felt like collapsing on the nearest soft surface. "Why are we so tired?" She asked confused.

"I think it's because of all that weird magic and warping," Ino replied tiredly.

That would somewhat explain it. Since they were only human, they were not used to being within a radius of a field of magic. Not only would it exhaust their energy and immunities, but it could somewhat bring a change in their bodies somehow. Sakura remembered reading about it in a few archives at the local library along with other subjects. But a personality change was the worst that could happen to them, so hopefully it wouldn't be that serious; however, their systems needed to build immunities to magic fast, or they might suffer the personality illness.

"Why don't we," a man began, "find a room, and call it a night. We can explore tomorrow."

"Agreed," everyone said. They all stood and went upstairs to search for a new room. Unlike the king's corridor, this one had beautiful decorations. There was topaz gossamer curtains with a few jewels sewed in here and there. Crystal orbs hung motionless from the ceilings with the same candle chandeliers that were in the palace. A few landscape drawings and painting were on the walls, and decorative red chairs were placed on a few spots against the walls.

In truth, the design was a little ostentatious to Sakura, but she would have to get used to the flashy decorations.

For now, nothing was better than the idea of sleeping, and a hot shower at that.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said while she and the blond were walking together. "Do you happen to know my job will be?" She asked sheepishly.

"Hm? Weren't you listening?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really. My mind was kind of elsewhere," Sakura said scratching the back of her head.

"You might wanna be careful," Ino advised. "That king was pretty scary. I would pay attention to pretty much everything from now on, but you and I are going to handle the cooking and the dusting in the east wing.:

Sakura looked at Ino and smiled. "You're right, and thanks Ino. At least we'll work together."

The two teenage girls continued chatting until they finally picked a door to the left. When they opened it, the complete beauty of the bedroom took their breaths away. The size was large, and that was most definitely an understatement. There were two king-sized beds that were on each side of a fireplace. Red and orange flames cackled gracefully in said fireplace that illuminated the red colored paint on the walls. Black and red bed sheets and silk covers were on both beds along with the satin pillows. Both girls made a mental note that the king apparently liked the color of sand and red. To the right of the room, the grey door Shizune had mentioned was there like she said. A wooden desk with a lamp was on the wall to the right of it, and a fancy dresser and attached mirror rested next to it. To the right of the room, there was an open door that would lead the bathroom. And to top it off, a window that went from the ceiling to the floor had the large and full moon bathing the room in its enchanting light.

"Wow," Ino whispered.

"It's so beautiful," Sakura said in awe. Ino was already dashing for the bed and plopped her body on it not so gracefully. "Oh gosh it's so soft!" She exclaimed as she sighed in content. "I could fall asleep right now," she said yawning.

"But don't you want to shower first?" Sakura asked as she sat on her bed. Wow, it really was soft.

"Yeah, but you can shower first. I want to enjoy this…" Ino trailed off nodding off. Sakura looked at Ino's weary face and could tell the poor girl was distressed from the day that had transgressed. Sakura sighed and went inside the bathroom that was pretty ordinary, minus the marble bathtub and sinks. She turned on the bath faucet and plugged it up so the tub could fill.

The first thing she looked for was the soap, which was right there at the corner of the tub. She picked it up and sniffed it.

Vanilla.

Her favorite scented soap.

Blinking at the convenience, Sakura set the soap down and looked for the towels. She saw a small cabinet and opened it. Bingo. She took a towel and set on top of the sink. She saw the tub had filled up to a decent level and stripped herself of her clothes. As she stepped in and descended her body into the water, she felt a massive amount of relief wash through her. The cuts and bruises on her small frame stung, but she was oblivious.

As she took the soap and gently washed herself, she could feel the dirt wash off her along with the stained blood. It felt so good it was as if her worries and sorrow were washed away for a temporary time as well. As she closed her eyes and relaxed, she actually felt like she was back at home, enjoying her bubble bath while her mother was cooking her favorite dinner. Her imagination got the best of her and the scent of fresh quail and blackberry salads filled her nostrils. She could hear her brother practicing his piano echoing in her ears, while her mother sang along with the beautiful melody. Sometimes some of Sakura's friends came over, and she could hear them chatting about the cute boy one of them saw at the market.

Oh if only she could spend one more say in her beloved home. Sakura felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she wiped it off with her finger. Once she was fully cleaned up, she unplugged the tub and let the water drain as she stood and got out. She grabbed the towel and dried herself off; however, as she was drying, she noticed a pink box with a neatly tied green ribbon sitting on a chair that was next to the door.

Strange, she didn't remember seeing the box when she came in.

She went up to the box and untied the ribbon and opened it, and she gasped a bit as she slowly pulled out an emerald silk nightgown that would reach her knees. The material was so soft, and the nightgown itself was simple, yet beautiful. She had worn plenty of nightgowns before, but she was enchanted by it; almost like she wanted to wear it, and never take it off.

Sakura shook her head at the silly thought and put it on. It really was comfortable, but the only thing that mattered now was her sleep. Sakura went back in the bedroom and saw Ino asleep. She couldn't let the girl slumber in her battered state, so she gently shook Ino awake. When she awoke, Sakura told her the bathroom was free. Ino said her thanks, and went in to bathe.

Sakura climbed into her new bed, and closed her eyes. Her last thought before she went to sleep, was who it could be that gave her the dress. After that, she felt into a deep sleep to the sound of the humming winds outside.

When Sakura awoke the next morning, the first thing she saw was a maid outfit hanging on the grey door. She yawned, sat up, and looked at where Ino was sleeping. Said girl was already up, since Sakura could her gurgling mouthwash in the bathroom. Ino came out with her maid outfit already on.

"Morning sleepyhead," Ino said grinning. "Ready for work?" She asked adjusting the choker on her neck.

"Not really," Sakura said sleepily and getting up. She went to the door and grabbed the outfit. Thank heavens it wasn't one of those perverted maid outfits like in those movies her brother liked to watch.

"What time do we have to start?" Sakura asked going in the bathroom to change.

"In about 15 minutes. We start at 7 every weekday morning, and 9 on weekends," Ino said putting her hair into her trademark ponytail.

Sakura quickly got dressed and was finished in about eight. She came out and saw Ino looking at herself in the mirror. Ino looked at Sakura.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sakura said. Ino nodded and went to the door, albeit nervously.

"Do you really think this door is alive?" She asked gulping.

"It's nerve-wracking when you think about it," Sakura said pretty nervous herself. After all, when was the last time she had seen a 'living' door?

Never.

"But let's find out." Sakura slowly took the door handle and turned it. She pushed it open and cautiously went through as Ino followed and closed the door behind them. She looked around with Sakura.

"Hey, this is the library," she said in awe. "That door really is magic!" She exclaimed looking at the door, but it was gone.

"I guess…we start dusting in the library," Sakura suggested.

"Right, let's do it," Ino said determined.

* * *

It had been the end of the day, and Sakura and Ino were pretty tired. Even though they were only in the east wing for the day, it was like they had cleaned the entire palace.

"Well, that wasn't exhausting at all," Ino said sarcastically. She was fanning her while sitting on a chair in a study. Sakura was panting.

"I never seen so many things that needed dusting, and the amount in that one office was horrendous," Sakura said mock shuddering.

Ino laughed. "But you know what the strange thing is?" Sakura tilted her head. "We didn't run into any subjects, or royals."

"Now that I think about it, the place was awfully quiet today," Sakura said looking out the window. "It's already night time?" She asked. "Where did the time go?"

"Who cares?" Ino asked standing up. "Let's get back to our room, and relax for the night," she said stretching her arms.

"Well, the door's in the very back, so let's get to walking," Sakura said walking out the room and down the corridors.

On the way to the grey door, Sakura and Ino felt an eerie sensation crawl up their backs. It was like the halls got colder, and darker. The candles on the chandeliers were extremely dim, almost to the point of making the halls dark.

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting," Ino said quietly.

"It's freaking me out a bit," Sakura said just as quiet. As they went up the stairs, the air was even colder as there was a draft coming from a cracked open door on the right, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"Did someone leave a window open in there?" Ino asked.

"I'll go check. Wait here," Sakura said quietly as she went to the door. She was about to enter when she stepped in a small puddle.

'What did I step in?' She thought as she looked down. She couldn't see it well, but she instantly recognized it being blood. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. She looked through the door and saw a figure feasting on a body's intestine, and it took extreme willpower for her not to throw up even though she could feel the bile rising to her throat.

"Sakura, what do you see?" Ino asked not too quietly.

The figure's head snapped up and Sakura gasped she saw the king's beautiful face illuminated from the moonlight behind him.

Oh gosh, the king was a cannibal. The king was a _freaking_ cannibal. The king was a _freaking monstrous_ cannibal. Sakura was too frozen to even move as he dropped the body onto the puddle of blood on the floor. Sakura recognized the face and wanted to scream in terror.

It was that little girl Espiri's older sister. The one who had told her little sister everything would be fine. But now, she was dead with her insides scrambled out. The king's bloody lips curved into a wicked smile as he saw the terror on Sakura's face, and began advancing to her.

"**RUN!**" Sakura shrieked to Ino before making a dash for it. Ino wasted no time in running back down the stairs with Sakura in tow. They could hear Gaara's footsteps closing in on them, and they increased their speed tenfold.

The rumors were true. Oh goodness, the rumors were very much true. The king was a murderous lunatic! And he was chasing after them for another feast possibly! Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. Her and Ino's lives could end that moment, but their miracle was that plain grey door at the end of the corridor.

"It's right there!" Ino yelled running faster. They didn't Gaara's footsteps behind them anymore, so they assumed they lost him, or he gave up. They closed in at the door and Ino quickly opened it.

"That was too close," she said going inside.

"Yeah, let's—AHHH!" Sakura screamed as a force was pulling her back away from the door.

"**Sakura!**" Ino shrilled as the grey door slammed shut and locked itself and Ino inside their room.

Sakura tried to grab something, anything, to escape the object that was holding her leg. She screamed for help, but to no avail. She was dragged into a large bedroom that was supposedly the king's bedroom.

"Stop it! Please! I beg of you!" Sakura shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks. The next thing she knew, she was whipped and pinned on the wall by sand.

"So, the bitch submits. That didn't take long, as expected," a dark voice echoed in the room. Sakura was quaking in fear and choking out sobs as the king stepped out the shadows and stalked to her like a satisfied predator catching its prey. He chuckled.

"I can tell you have a fiery soul," he said tracing finger along her neckline. Sakura shut her eyes and shivered at the touch. "But you will learn your place here, little girl," he snarled lowly.

"Do not dare to challenge me, unless you wish to die right then and there. Understand?" He asked calmly as Sakura nodded quickly. He chuckled maliciously.

"Good." Sakura couldn't see his eyes, but his sharp teeth were in a grim line of a sick smile, as if for preparation.

"Now, do you know why my people call this kingdom 'Imperial'?" Gaara asked lowly. Sakura whimpered and shook her head. "Well, it is because my kingdom is the strongest, most dominant and uprising. I can crush anything, or anyone that obstructs my path to the peak of the mountain without hesitation. And I always get what I want," Gaara said slowly as he looked at her up and down. He smiled when he saw she wouldn't stop shaking. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You will do well to remember that." He slowly yet hungrily licked her neck up to her cheek. Sakura kept the whimpers of pleasure sealed and silent.

"By the way," he said as his nails grew long and black, and a sand whip slowly emerged from his hand. "My name is Gaara, a name you will never forget," he said before lashing his whip at her.

However, before the whip touched her, Sakura jolted awake with a piercing scream.

_~The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness.~_

_-Victor Hugo_


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I am amazed at how many favorite my story. Thank you so much guys! :D could someone please review and give me ideas that way I don't hit a writer's block? XD I appreciate it very much :D now, if you guys are confused about what happened last chapter, it's about to be explain right in the beginning of this chapter so don't worry. As for Gaara, you will see an evil side to him, and you will see a sexy side to him ;) but the true mystery is up ahead :D so grab your seats ladies and gentlemen, and here is the third chapter of _Bittersweet Aftertaste._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything else involved in the anime and manga.

* * *

Confusion was sprinting through Sakura's mind as she was dusting the library with Ino. That god-awful dream was still tattooed in her mind as she recalled the demonic look in the king's eyes. Gaara, the name he gave her in the dream, was obviously a murderer, but to brutally torture and kill a poor being with that sort of method? Not only did it sicken her, but she also feared him as much as she admitted it.

But it was only a dream, so why was she so shaken up? The dream wasn't even real... right?

She had seen Espiri's sister while she and Ino were on their way to the library, and the woman gave them a small smile in greeting. Ino gave her a smile back, and the woman introduced herself as Kida. Apparently that the king had chosen her as a mistress, and Kida was summoned to be in his chambers when he wanted to see her. Ino felt bad for the older woman, but Kida said that she would be okay, much to Ino's silent doubt.

The more Sakura listened to Kida, the more she fought the urge to bombard her with ridiculous questions concerning her well-being, if Gaara was nice or a bastard, or just tell her to stay away from him and run like the wind.

But Kida wouldn't buy it, especially if Sakura explained that she saw her get killed in such a silly dream. Sakura sighed as she did the dusting whilst hoping Kida was safe.

* * *

No… no… no… absolutely not... oh goodness no... not an option… not even close.

After a long night of signing paperwork, speaking with the elders and his siblings, and dealing with a massive headache threatening to become a migraine, Gaara wanted nothing more than a female curvaceous body and a seductive pair of eyes to ease his irritation. But the dim-witted elders made poor choices in their choosing. As he glanced at the woman clad in the palace robes standing before him, he would rather sign more papers… nah, he would just have to make the most of it. On the bright side, the look of nervousness and poorly attempted calmness on the women's faces made him smirk. He made one more scan of their face until his eyes met a pair of hazel that apparently did not want to back down.

She was pretty attractive, now that he got a better look at her. Her beige lady's dress looked decent on her and hugged her curves, but Gaara wanted to see the body underneath. He could tell there he would get a good kick out of her. Her short green hair was curled and framed her elegant face nicely. She seemed like a strong female, but Gaara would find a way to make her squirm, which of course, would not take long.

"You," he said taking a sip of the glass of wine in his hand, "what is your name?"

"Kida, your Majesty," the woman said calmly as she bowed respectfully. "Kida Bjima."

"Ah yes, I've heard of your clan. Quite the skilled warriors I must say…you're the daughter of that weak swordsman whom I eliminated with ease," he said smugly.

Kida clenched her fists, but she kept composure and stayed silent; although she give a nasty glare much to Gaara's amusement.

"I don't think murder is a way to prove you are stronger than someone else, your Majesty," Kida said masking her anger.

Gaara took another sip of his wine not interested in this meaningless conversation.

"Leave us," he said looking at the guards sharply. "You stay," he said to Kida with a dark glint in his eyes.

The guards wasted no time in escorting the other women out the Desert King's chamber as Gaara was anticipating making the thought of him and Kida under the bed sheets a reality.

Kida however kept her chin up and refused to bow to him, which made Gaara's demon purr in delight and excitement. He always had a thing for feisty women. When he used his sand to pull Kida closer to him, the piece of clothing that slid off her shoulder did not go unnoticed by him. He pulled Kida in his lap and said woman held back the sudden rush of nervousness.

"You will do as I say, you will bend to my every will and need, and you will not speak a word unless you are permitted to. Am I understood?" Gaara whispered huskily as he moved the neckline of Kida's dress out the way, and grazed the nape of the smooth skin with his teeth.

"Yes, your Majesty," Kida said a little too calmly. Gaara chuckled from the anxious air the woman failed to suppress. As always, no matter how strong-willed one was, he or she would always quiver when encountering him, let alone look at him.

That fact would always stay the same, and that was exactly how Gaara would want it.

The next thing Kida knew, she was on top of the large bed with Gaara looming over her with a malicious smirk on his lips. The sand demon did not hesitate to shred the woman's dress off, exposing her naked body to him. Kida shivered from the cold air and instinctively tried to cover herself, but Gaara would have none of that and pinned her wrists above her head.

"As of now, you are my Beige Mistress, and you will follow no one but me, and you belong to no one, but me!" Gaara snarled demonically as he took Kida and claimed her as his; however, Kida swore she could have seen his eyes turn black with a gold diamond in the middle.

* * *

"Say, Ino, don't you think there is something wrong with this place?" Sakura asked as the two girls were sweeping up the dining hall. Ino looked at Sakura with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked confused.

"Are you getting the feeling that most of the stuff here isn't real?" Sakura asked absentmindedly. "I mean, I hear the civilians of this kingdom are extremely happy, yet this palace is like Hell itself: the king is rude and a killer, the subjects are either rude or too scared to hi, and it is too quiet here, even for a palace."

Ino paused her sweeping and tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "I got that feeling too, but I guess it's just the case of the nerves. It usually happens when you experience something new."

Now it was Sakura's turn to look at Ino confused. "I don't follow…"

"Well," Ino began. "It's like performing the opening night of a theater play. At first, you get so nervous because you're afraid you might mess up, or you feel so nervous you start to think that it is all a dream and the audience can disappear anytime you want. You might even want to run away to your personal safe haven and forget everything and everyone else. The same situation applies to us: we're in a new scene, a new stage. We have a new audience to entertain and please and make sure they are satisfied with our performance. And during difficult times, we get so nervous we question ourselves as to whether we want to keep performing, or run away to our safe haven and never return," Ino said.

Sakura blinked as she thought over the words Ino had said. Ever since she had arrived to Suna, Imperial, or whatever it was, she wanted nothing more than to run back home and be back in her mother's arms while her mother whispered in Sakura's ear telling her it was just a nightmare and no one would hurt their family. But Sakura knew that would never happen again, and she figured she would have to accept that sooner or later.

But then that dreaded dream invaded her mind, and she couldn't figure out what was going on anymore. She had spent her entire morning contemplating about it, and new questions popped into her head every other minute. But was what Ino said true? Was the palace merely a stage that she would have to adjust performing on? Was the king just another being that was part of the audience? She wasn't entirely sure, but it was something that she never would have thought of, and she was grateful to the blond for her wise words.

"You're right. I just need to relax, and survive this whole ordeal," Sakura said feeling a small sense of calmness come to her. "Thank you Ino…"

Ino smiled and gave Sakura a hug. "What are friends for?" She grinned and resumed her sweeping followed by a tranquil Sakura.

* * *

"Man I am spent," Ino said plopping herself on her bed. "After all that stuff Miss Shizune had us do, my shoulders are so sore," she complained rubbing her left shoulder.

"I completely agree," Sakura said closing the door to their room and lied on her bed. "I can't believe she had us drag those heavy boxes from one end of the palace to the other! I need a nap."

After Sakura and Ino had finished sweeping they were going to give the hallways a quick dust, but Shizune appeared at the entrance of the dining hall before they could leave. Apparently the king had ordered boxes of new books and scrolls for his personal archive room, and needed to be delivered there pronto. Since he ordered so many Shizune needed assistance, and Ino and Sakura were happy to help; however, once they reached the entrance of the palace where the boxes were, the girls knew it would be a long afternoon.

There were so many boxes they were almost stacked to the ceiling, it would be a miracle if they finished before nightfall. But the boxes were small, so Ino had mentioned that it should take two and a half hours; however, as soon as she picked up a box, the weight almost pulled her to the ground. Shizune apologized for the boxes being so heavy, but there was work to be done. Six hours, four bruises, a twisted wrist and ankle, stiff shoulders, and a cramped leg later, the three women had finally finished. Shizune had thanked them for their help, and gave them a nice supper to eat, but Sakura and Ino were too sore and exhausted to even enjoy the food. When they were finished they made a hasty retreat to the grey door where they reached their comforting room.

"You can shower first," Ino said. "I always take forever with my baths."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks." She went inside the bathroom and turned on the faucet. It didn't take long for the tub to fill, and for Sakura to strip and immerse herself in the warm water. Once again, she felt her sore muscles relax and the tension in her wrist ease up a bit, but it still stung. Sakura bathed quickly, but thoroughly since Ino needed to relax in a bath as well, so she was finished in less than 15 minutes and drained the water in the tub. After climbing and putting on her pajamas, she came out the bathroom and let Ino go in for her turn. Sakura got under her covers and closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Whoever was banging on the door had better be prepared for a fuming Sakura. It was barely an hour past midnight, so who possibly could be causing a nuisance at this hour? Sakura threw the covers off and stomped to the door. However, there was a knock coming from the grey door, so Sakura stomped there instead, albeit confusedly.

'**I was sleeping hard dammit! Who's bothering me at this time of night? Cha!'** Inner Sakura roared in anger as Sakura opened the magic door. She was expecting an idiot to be playing ding dong ditch, but she was sure surprised to find herself outside in the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

Roses of white and red, tulips of peach and yellow, and sakura trees were planted in the most breathtaking design she had ever seen, and the small waterfall that had crystal clear aqua made it look like she had stepped into a fantasy landscape painting. The sky above was a deep cerulean color and its stars glistened like diamonds.

"What is this place?" Sakura whispered to herself in a deep trance. She took slow steps, careful not to crush any of the pretty floras. The further she walked, the more enchanting the garden was. It was the kind of haven Sakura would escape to and never depart from.

But the pink-haired girl was not alone.

Sakura noticed a figure standing in the middle of the pond at the waterfall with their back facing her, and she quickly hid behind a sakura tree before she could be seen. She peeked ahead to get a good look at the mysterious being.

Whoever was standing in the water didn't seem to mind that their lower body was soaked. From what Sakura could tell, it seemed to be a man. He had a white robe on with blue and flaps at the shoulders that overlapped the top. The sleeves were long, and Sakura noticed that his fists were clenched tight in either a frustrated manner, or desperation to break from a bondage to something that kept him shackled. His head was tilted up, so it seemed like he was staring at the sky; however, it was impossible not to recognize the crimson colored hair.

'That's the king! If he sees me out here, who knows what he might do,' Sakuta thought.

'**Crap! Abort and abort now! I wanna live!'** Inner Sakura shouted and Sakura couldn't agree more. She was still young, and she wanted to live even if she was in a hellhole.

As if he read her thoughts and knew she was there, the young man turned around and his soft jade eyes stared into hers. Sakura gasped and quickly hid behind the tree, but it too late. She was seen.3

"Come out," he said softly, but loud enough for Sakura to hear. Said woman timidly came out and begged the heavens for him not to murder her. Once she was at a decent distance, she immediately bowed and kept her head down.

"I am so sorry for being out here your Majesty," Sakura said as calm as she could be, even though her voice quivered a bit. "I thought I heard a noise out here, and came out to investigate, but I guess it is nothing unusual, so I-"

Sakura was cut off when she felt a finger gently lift her chin up as he looked into her eyes. His eyes held confusion, loneliness, and struggle. But about what? Sakura couldn't pinpoint a reason, but she almost felt sorry for this boy... _almost_. It was like the murderer in her dream didn't even exist, only the seemingly scared boy in front of her.

'He seems so sad, but about what?' Sakura wondered. The boy slowly leaned in as if to kiss her. Sakura realized her body could not move even though she wanted to run like hell. She gasped a bit as his lips were an inch away from her. He stared deep into her eyes as he whispered only three words:

"Help me...please."

And he vanished along with the fantasy garden.

* * *

"So then he told me to help him, and then he just suddenly disappears," Sakura explained to Ino as they were finished cleaning the kitchen. Somehow she wasn't surprised to find out the garden and the king was just another dream, but it still made her anxious as to know what was going on. One dream said he was a cruel and murderous man, the other said he was a lost boy whom needed help for something.

"That's really strange," Ino said giving the counters one more wipe before getting her cleaning supplies. "But in my opinion, that king looks like trouble. We just need to steer clear from him."

Sakura chuckled. "No argument there," she said as she grabbed her cleaning basket and started heading out the door. "I don't even want to in the same room as that monster."

Turning around to walk down the hallway, Sakura bumped into a solid body and stumbled back dropping her things in the process.

"Sakura, you alright?" Ino asked before stopping dead in her tracks and became frozen to her spot.

Sakura looked up to apologize to the person, but froze as well as staggered emerald met stone cold jade.

Speak of the devil.

_~It is natural for man to indulge in the illusions of hope. We are apt to shut our eyes against a painful truth, and listen to the song of that siren till she transforms us into beasts... For my part, whatever anguish of spirit it may cost, I am willing to know the whole truth, to know the worst, and to provide for it.~_

_-Patrick Henry  


* * *

_  
I'm so sorry for the delay guys. I started my new job at Six Flags and that resulted in me coming home and passing out on the bed. Plus I gotta head to work soon, hence the short chapter T_T But anyway, please review and I'll have chapter four up soon!


End file.
